Remonter à la surface
by Jane-and-Lisbon
Summary: "Je t'aime Teresa", quatre mots qui changent leur vie. [...] "moi aussi Jane". Mais ce dernier se trouve dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Vont-ils enfin pouvoir vivre heureux ? Courte OS. Nulle en résumé alors venez quand même la lire. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle vous plaira.


Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord merci de lire cette courte fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est ma 1ère alors soyez indulgents svp. Et je ne suis pas contre les reviews gentilles où méchantes. Ces dernières me feront progresser. Bonne lecture.

Remonter à la surface.

L'équipe venait de recevoir un coup de fil disant qu'un homme louche venait d'être retrouvé dans une voiture accidentée. Cet homme était mort.

Lisbon : Oui je suis d'accord avec vous c'est homme étrange étrange mais il n'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi le CBI devrait être impliqué dans cette affaire puisque nous n'avons pas affaire à un meurtre.

L'homme au téléphone lui dit seulement de venir et qu'il lui expliquerait tout sur place. Elle était donc venue accompagnée de Jane à l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'accident de cet homme mystérieux.

En arrivant ils furent intrigués par l'absence de voiture accidentée et de la police. Lisbon commença à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas été piégés quand elle fut surprise par une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Jane près d'elle. Il l'observa un moment puis s'approcha pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, ses doigts effleurèrent le joue de Lisbon et elle ressentit un léger frisson la parcourir. Jane était en plein dilemme, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tout avouer de ses sentiments envers Lisbon ou s'il devait s'éloigner d'elle pour pouvoir continuer sa quête de vengeance. Mais en la regardant son choix fut fait. Il prit une longue inspiration et tout en s'approchant d'elle, il lui caressa la joue. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise mais fini par répondre à son étreinte. Il lui caressa lentement le dos et il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle fut paralysée par la surprise et ne sut que dire. Tout à coup, un homme masqué sorti des buissons en applaudissant. Ils savaient tous deux à qui ils avaient affaire. Ce ne pouvait être que Red John. Lisbon se retourna vers Jane et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard ne la rassura pas. C'était un mélange de douleur, de colère et de peur.

Red John : Bonjour. Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin lancé Jane. C'est dommage que je doive mettre fin à la misérable vie de la grande Teresa Lisbon. Elle était pourtant très belle et je suis sûr que vous auriez fait un formidable couple malheureusement pour vous agent Lisbon je vais encore une fois devoir tuer un proche de Patrick Jane pour le briser à nouveau.

Jane : Lisbon va-t'en je le ralenti pars te cacher et appelle Cho et Rigsby, ils doivent déjà se demander où nous sommes mais surtout cour loin d'ici c'est le seul moyen.

Lisbon : Non Jane je ne peux pas vous laisser seul avec ce malade.

Red John : Je me sens insulté là.

Puis il sortit son arme et tira sur Lisbon. Mais Jane avait vu le coup venir et s'était jeté sur Lisbon. Il encaissa la balle à sa place mais il eut quand même le temps de prendre l'arme de Lisbon et de tirer sur Red John. Ce dernier s'écroula une énorme tâche de sang sur la poitrine. Il était mort. Red John était mort. Mais Jane était dans un piteux état. Lisbon appela une ambulance et accourue vers lui. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement et le seul geste qu'il réussit à faire fut de prendre les mains de Lisbon dans les siennes. Au moment de fermer les yeux il prononça une phrase

Jane : Je t'aime Teresa » puis il sombra. Cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à autre chose mais il arracha tout de même quelques larmes à la jeune femme.

Lisbon : Jane… Jane s'il vous plait restez éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Mais il gardait les yeux fermés et il était impossible de le réveiller. Lisbon pleura toutes les larmes de son corps puis l'ambulance arrive et emporta Jane à l'hôpital. La brunette avait insisté pour monter avec lui dans l'ambulance et après maintes négociations, ils l'avaient laissé faire.

Lisbon se trouvait maintenant au chevet de Jane le plus incontrôlable et arrogant des consultants. Elle tenait la main de son ami dans la sienne comme lui l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Comment avait il put en arriver là, dans cet hôpital. Jane détestait les hôpitaux mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était toujours la vie et la mort. Puis elle eut un flash. Elle revue ces scènes épouvantables avec Jane gisant au sol, une balle dans la poitrine et son gémissement. Ce gémissement, elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie, seul ce gémissement lui avait permis de déceler la vie dans le corps inanimé de son consultant. Elle l'avait cru mort et il l'avait appelé. Il avait pris la main de Lisbon dans la sienne et tout en perdant connaissance avait prononcé ces quelques mots :

« _Je t'aime Teresa »_

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et l'essuya rapidement puis elle s'approcha de Jane, lui caressa le joue et lui dit à l'oreille :

Lisbon : Moi aussi Jane.

Elle tenait toujours la main de Jane et put ressentir une légère pression sur le dos de la sienne. Jane s'agita un peu puis fini par ouvrir les yeux difficilement mais surement. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment prononcé mais Jane comprit tout de suite le sens de sa phrase et laissa échapper une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Il put sentir le gout salé de cette dernière sur ses lèvres. Il pressa un peu plus la main de Lisbon et l'attira contre lui il l'allongea doucement à côté de lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle et elle comprit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais risquer de la perdre. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre le sourire aux lèvres.

Lisbon fut réveillée par une main douce qui lui caressait la joue. Elle releva la tête et vit Jane l'observer. Elle cala son regard sur les grands yeux bleus azur de son consultant puis s'approcha de lui. Elle hésita et il comprit de suite d'où provenait la gêne. Il passa alors sa main droite sur son alliance et la retira il l'enfouie au fond de sa poche et caressa de nouveau la joue de Lisbon. Elle avait une peau si douce. Puis il s'approcha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle y répondit presque aussitôt et ils furent interrompus seulement trente secondes après quand Van Pelt fit irruption dans la chambre les bras chargés d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs et d'un paquet de thé. Elle remarqua aussitôt la proximité entre ses deux collègues et s'excusa avant de ressortir précipitamment. Jane se leva aussitôt et prit la main de sa collègue qui était maintenant sa compagne et ils allèrent ouvrir la porte. Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho attendaient sur des sièges dans le couloir et dès qu'ils les virent sortir ils furent contents de voir l'heureuse tournure qu'avait prise leur relation. Van Pelt était toujours gênée et Rigsby posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard à la fois amoureux et plein de désir. Il comprit de suite et la prit dans ses bras. Jane et Lisbon remarquèrent la soudaine proximité entre eux et comprirent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment rompus. De toute façon ils travaillaient bien mieux lorsqu'ils étaient en couple donc pourquoi les en empêcher ?

Lisbon : Je vois que vous avez désobéi au règlement. Van Pelt, Rigsby, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous faire vous séparer sinon l'un de vous devra quitter le service.

Rigsby : Mais boss… On a… euh…

Lisbon: Je plaisantais Rigsby, si Jane et moi avons le droit d'être ensemble alors pourquoi pas vous ?

Van Pelt : Aah ! Vous m'avais vraiment fait peur !

Lisbon : Comme le CBI recherche toujours un chef pour remplacer Wainwright, on a décidé avec Jane que nous pourrions devenir une équipe du CBI sans chef en fait on resterait comme en ce moment c'est-à-dire que je dirigerais toujours le service mais que nous n'aurions pas de supérieur hiérarchique hormis Bertram. Nous pourrons donc accéder au règlement du CBI et changer cette règle qui interdit aux agents de se fréquenter. Par contre je ne veux pas vous voir vous embrasser dans le CBI pendant les heures de boulot. Après vous êtes libre mais je ne veux pas que cela vous déconcentre dans votre travail.

Jane : Avant cette affaire, je m'étais toujours demandé ce que je ferais après la mort de Red John. Je veux dire par rapport au CBI. Mais je me suis rendu compte que pour moi, rien ne comptait plus au monde que vous ma chère équipe. Et je…Enfin donc… Benh voilà… Je reste.

Lisbon se retourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent un bon moment avant que Jane ne mette fin au baiser pour supplier Les infirmières de le laisser rentrer chez lui. Elles dirent non au début mais voyant l'air suppliant de Jane, elles finirent par le laisser faire tout en lui recommandant de se reposer plusieurs jours avant de reprendre le travail. Quand ils furent chez Lisbon, Jane n'en fit qu'à sa tête malgré les nombreux avertissements des infirmières. Il plaqua Lisbon contre la porte de sa chambre et l'embrassa tendrement puis le baiser devint vite plus fongueux, et même sauvage lorsque Lisbon ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à leurs langues de se mêler. Elle répondait à son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait donner et il commença à passer ses mains sous son haut pour caresser sa peau. Elle était si douce. Il hotta doucement son chemisier et s'affaira à son débardeur. La jeune femme déboutonnait son gilet puis sa chemise et puis ses mains descendirent vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Il fit de même. Jane était torse nu et Lisbon avait encore son soutien-gorge. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient tendrement. Puis Jane en voulut plus et elle se laissa faire. Il lui retira son pantalon puis enleva le sien. Ils étaient désormais tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Jane posa des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il apercevait. Il dégrafa lentement son soutien-gorge et effleura ses seins du bout de ses doigts. Il lui caressait le dos dans un long mouvement doux et sensuel. Lorsqu'il heurta le haut de la culotte de Lisbon. Il le souleva et passa ses mains à l'intérieur. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il finit par lui retirer sa culotte. Elle était maintenant nue devant lui et Jane la dévora du regard. Il s'approche ensuite d'elle et continua de l'embrasse tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Il la fit glisser sous lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. La jeune femme sentit le désir monter en elle et retira violemment le boxer de Jane. Il la caressa sur tout le corps. D'abord le bas du ventre, puis les côtes, les seins, le cou et les joues. Ne tenant plus Jane demanda à Lisbon si elle possédait des préservatifs. Elle lui dit d'aller voir dans le premier placard de la salle de bain. Il revint peu après, un sachet en aluminium dans la main. La jeune femme se redressa et enroula le préservatif sur le membre du blond. Il se rallongea rapidement sur elle. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand Jane donna un coup de rein et pénétra au plus profond de la jeune femme. Ils firent l'amour une bonne parti de la nuit et lorsque Jane eut roulé sur le côté, Lisbon vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jane : Bonne nuit Térésa.

Lisbon : Patrick ?

Jane : humm ?

Lisbon : Je t'aime.

Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras.

Jane : Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime Térésa.

Ils s'endormirent.


End file.
